In conventional computer systems, a memory access command includes an instruction (read, write, erase, etc.), a source type (e.g. designation of a memory device), a source address, a destination type, and a destination address. More complex instructions may be implemented by using a “very long instruction word” (VLIW) that can specify multiple actions to be taken and provide for very specific control of processing functions. However, a VLIW system requires a large amount of memory for instruction storage and requires a large area to for the corresponding circuits.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for implementing complex commands, particularly memory access commands.